<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Confession by yeahjaem</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203635">Confession</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeahjaem/pseuds/yeahjaem'>yeahjaem</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, More Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, jaemin confesses to renjun, jaemin is nervous, jaemin is very whipped for renjun, renjun is an angel, renjun just wants cuddles, renjun volunteers at an animal shelter, renjun wears jaemins clothes, there's nohyuck if you squint and have fantasy, they both love each other a lot, they're all students except taeil, very soft boys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:20:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeahjaem/pseuds/yeahjaem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaemin recently noticed that something felt different around Renjun - and he finally figured out. He just needed the courage to confess.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Confession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaemin didn’t know when exactly his feelings for Renjun changed - it feels like he just suddenly realized <em>something</em> is changing. One day he just looked at Renjun, like any other day before - they were friends after all - but something just felt different. Renjun was much more beautiful than before (not that he never was not beautiful - he <em>always</em> was beautiful, Jaemin couldn’t remember a single time where Renjun wasn’t beautiful) and the stars in his eyes were more noticeable than before. </p>
<p>Jaemin noticed the way Renjun pouted if he wanted attention, he noticed the way he would cover his face with his hand if he laughed, and so much more. Every little thing seemed so special now - something he wanted to notice way earlier. </p>
<p>His favorite realization was that Renjun would rest his head on Jaemin the moment he felt tired. And he still does that (luckily), so the taller’s favorite moments are when the smaller boy is sleepy and comes up to him. The same was happening in that exact moment, Renjun was going up to him, resting his head on Jaemin’s chest. </p>
<p>“Are you already tired? It’s only lunch break,” the taller questioned, hugging the smaller. He stroked the other’s hair carefully, smiling because he started hugging him back. </p>
<p>“I'm so tired, I don’t think I can make it into the cafeteria,” Renjun mumbled, shivering slightly. </p>
<p>Jaemin laughed at Renjun’s comment, quickly dragging him into the cafeteria. They both took their food, joining their friends at the table. Everyone ate in silence, not really knowing what to say - the taller was occupied with thinking about the smaller. Jaemin looked up the second he felt something slightly heavy on his shoulder, noticing Renjun resting his head there. </p>
<p>“That's uncomfortable, Renjun,” the taller said, pulling the smaller on his lap. </p>
<p>“Just rest, alright? I know you have something to do later,” Jaemin whispered, putting his jacket on Renjun to warm him up. The taller continued to eat quietly, while the smaller fell asleep. </p>
<p>“You do know that you look like a couple, right?” Haechan said, judging both of them. </p>
<p>“Maybe we’ll be one later, so I don’t care,” Jaemin admitted, making the others gasp. </p>
<p>“You’ll confess?” Jeno asked, surprised by the sudden reveal of the boy. </p>
<p>He just nodded, making sure that Renjun wouldn’t wake up. The lunch break was over soon, which had the smaller waking up. Jaemin noticed that Renjun still was freezing, which made Jaemin take off his hoodie - being left with a shirt and the jacket Renjun already had. The taller quickly pulled the hoodie over the smaller’s head, helping him to pull his arms through the sleeves, smiling sweetly.</p>
<p>“Stay warm, alright?” Jaemin whispered, hugging Renjun quickly. </p>
<p>Renjun nodded, giving the jacket back to Jaemin, so he won’t freeze either. The taller smiled, quickly going to his classroom. He spends most of the day thinking how he’s going to manage confessing to Renjun, even though he basically had a plan. </p>
<p>The second school ended, he rushed to Renjun’s classroom. Jeno and Haechan both laughed when they saw Jaemin passing by, amused by the sudden rush of the boy. The taller arrived at the classroom quickly, waiting for the smaller. </p>
<p>Renjun went up to him, looking at Jaemin - there was a glimpse of nervousness in the other’s eyes. The taller smiled, taking the smaller’s hand to go out of the school. He always dropped Renjun off at the animal shelter he was working at voluntarily - and he also picked him up after. It was normal for them, but this time Jaemin wanted to do something before they arrived there. </p>
<p>“Why are we so early today?” the smaller asked curiously. </p>
<p>“I want to eat with you before you go to the animal shelter, and we’ll do something after you’re finished,” the taller answered, smiling at Renjun. </p>
<p>The smaller nodded, even though he was curious what Jaemin wanted to do. They both stopped at a street food shop to eat something from there. Jaemin dropped Renjun off after that, making sure that Renjun wasn’t cold and then left to work himself. </p>
<p>“Jaemin is planning something, right?” Taeil, Renjun’s coworker, asked. </p>
<p>“Yes, but he didn’t tell me what…,” Renjun answered, making the older chuckle. The younger side-eyed him confused, quickly continuing with his work. </p>
<p>“You know, Jaemin has been dropping you off since you started working here,” Taeil stated, turning around to Renjun. “He picks you up from here too, we all know his name because of that. And if he doesn’t have enough time, he will at least do one of both - or spoil you with several things if he couldn’t at all. And look at you today - that hoodie doesn’t look like yours. You’re really questioning what he does later, even though it’s pretty obvious. I wish you would realize the way he looks at you.”</p>
<p>“How does he look at me?” the younger asked. How do others realize but he doesn’t? </p>
<p>“Maybe even Jaemin doesn’t realize this, but he looks at you like you’re everything to him. I don’t see him a lot, but I noticed him looking at you like you’re his whole world - or universe. You mean a lot to him, you can see that in the way he looks at you. I don’t know how much you mean to him, since I barely know him, but you’re definitely important to him. It looks like you are his everything, the person he would do an</p>
<p>an</p>
<p>anything for. Whatever he feels for you exactly, he definitely adores you a lot. I can't say much, but he definitely adores you more than other people you know. Maybe he even adores you the most of all the people you know.”, the taller answered, deciding to leave out that Jaemin seems like he’s in love with Renjun. </p>
<p>The younger stood there in silence, quickly going back to work. He thought about it a lot, he never noticed the way Jaemin looks at him. Renjun kept thinking about that for the rest of his shift, not noticing that it ended until Taeil told him so. Jaemin was waiting there - as always. The smaller quickly did everything he needed to do, running up to the taller to hug him. Jaemin quickly hugged Renjun back, warming him up. </p>
<p>“Are you cold?” the taller asked, receiving a no from the smaller. Jaemin quickly nodded, leaving the animal shelter with Renjun and going to the place he wanted to go to. They quickly arrived, laying down their backpacks and sitting down in the grass. </p>
<p>“What do you want to do now?” the smaller asked, watching the sunset. </p>
<p>“I wanted to tell you something.”, the taller simply answered, smiling a little while taking a deep breath. </p>
<p>“I don’t know when exactly I started to feel like this, but I think it’s time to tell you. Somewhen I noticed that you changed in my eyes - but in a good way. You have stars in your eyes if you look at something you enjoy - and I only noticed recently. You laugh with your hands in front of your mouth, you laugh differently if you’re genuinely happy. You’re adorable if I look at you, but you’re also adorable when I listen to you talking about things you enjoy. You’re incredibly cute if you wear things that are too big for you, you’re cute when you look extra tiny, you’re cute when you talk about Moomin and so on.</p>
<p>“I realized so much more, but after all those realizations of the little things you do, I enjoy one thing the most. You come up to me when you’re sleepy, you’ll lean against my body and you’ll start freezing. It’s not much to you, but I genuinely adore those moments - you trust me to take care of you when you’re not awake, and that means a lot to me.</p>
<p>“I realized that I don’t want you to be hurt, to be cold, or to be in any bad state ever again. I want you to be happy, and I want to be the source of your happiness. I realized that you are a lot more than my best friend. I started developing feelings for you and didn’t realize for a long time, but I did now - and I'm very sure that I fell for you. I love you, and I want you to know that,” Jaemin said, slowly turning his head towards Renjun. The smaller threw himself against the taller, hugging him tight. </p>
<p>“I love you too, Jaemin,” Renjun mumbled, giggling at the little cry of joy Jaemin let out. </p>
<p>“So, do I have the honor of making you my boyfriend?” the taller asked, holding the smaller tightly. </p>
<p>Renjun nodded, being overwhelmed by the amount of kisses he started to receive all over his face. Jaemin stopped, smiling brightly. </p>
<p>“I kinda want to kiss you,” the taller stated, chuckling slightly. </p>
<p>“Do it. I dare you,” the smaller said, smiling cheekily. </p>
<p>Jaemin didn’t take long and captured Renjun’s lips with his own, pulling the boy closer. He was a little scared in the morning, but everything was gone now, and he had a boyfriend now. Both of them got up after sharing a few more kisses, going to a shop while holding hands and smiling happily. The taller went into a shop full of plushies, laughing at the smaller. Jaemin bought a plushie for Renjun, quickly leaving to drop Renjun off at his home. </p>
<p>“See you tomorrow,” the taller said, randomly picking up the smaller. </p>
<p>Renjun nodded, kissing Jaemin goodbye and happily made his way into the house after Jaemin let him down. Both knew that they were going to sleep happier than ever and wake up being a couple without hiding their feelings for each other.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hii !! i never thought i'd post this because it's kind of old (but i always was proud of it, especially of jaemins confession) and friends and a stranger made fun of me for this writing soooo i'm not that confident with this ... i hope you like it though !!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>